Claro-Obscuro
by Blanca Raskolnikov
Summary: Porque la estrategia va con el juego y si no la conoces perderás. Yo te enseñaré, ¿estás listo Suzaku?...
1. Ajedrez

Declaimer: Los personajes de Code Geass no me pertenecen.

….

Ajedrez

Llegó con una caja bajo el brazo, era algo pesada por su contenido pero no le importaba al pequeño Lelouch porque sabía que valdría la pena, o eso esperaba.

-¿Estás listo Suzaku?- Le preguntó mientras depositaba la caja en una mesa frente al mencionado.  
-No del todo Lelouch, ¿me puedes recordar por qué accedí a que me enseñaras?- Suspiró algo desanimado al observar aquella caja cuadriculada de blanco y negro.

-Verás que te gustará, es divertido y recuerda que tu padre lo pidió- Suzaku no tuvo más remedio que resignarse, además, a lo mejor no era tan difícil, había visto a Lelouch jugarlo con algunas personas mayores, así que seguramente sería fácil. Pero aun así, no era un juego que le llamara la atención, así que esperaba que fuera rápido y para ello se esforzaría para aprender y terminar lo más pronto posible.

Tomaron asiento uno frente al otro, Lelouch acomodó el tablero, pieza por pieza, colocando las blancas del lado de Suzaku y las negras de su lado. Era una costumbre para él jugar con aquellas piezas obscuras, tal vez para darle una ventaja al oponente e invitarlo a que hiciera la primera movida, después de todo era muy diestro en el juego y lo demostraba con este simple hecho, que pasaba desapercibido hasta el final dela partida cuando el oponente se veía obligado a rendirse frente al niño de 10 años.

Lelouch tomó el rey negro y lo colocó en medio del tablero.  
-Te enseñaré primero como deben moverse las piezas, así que presta atención…

Un recuerdo fugaz de esto, pasaría por la mente de Lelouch mientras tenía el primer enfrentamiento con Britannia en el Ghetto, conociendo y aprendiendo sobre las piezas que tenía a su disposición, sabía que podría vencer, después de todo era una partida más de ajedrez con la que obligaría la rendición del oponente…Y éste, sólo era el principio.

…Continuará.

…

Nota: Esta es una pequeña introducción de lo que serán varios capítulos sobre la enseñanza del ajedrez y como se aplicó a lo largo de la serie, y por supuesto, serán más largos que esto. En fin, espero sea de su agrado.

Saludos y felices lecturas.


	2. Apertura

Apertura

La tarde empezaba a caer. Las horas parecían haber pasado lentamente para Suzaku, mientras aprendía y memorizaba los movimientos y nombres de cada una de las piezas.  
-Eh mm, Rey, Dama, Alfil, Caballo, Torre y mm, esta es… Eh, ¡ah! es el Peón- Enumeró con sus dedos y al final suspiro aliviado por recordarlas todas o sabía que Lelouch lo haría repasar nuevamente, o escribir su nombre mil veces, quien sabe, su pequeño amigo solía ser muy ocurrente con tal de lograr sus propósitos.  
-Bien hasta aquí, en el transcurso las recordarás mejor.  
Suzaku no estaba tan optimista al respecto, estaba tentado en buscar alguna pluma y anotarlas en su mano, pero Lelouch se daría cuenta, así que desechó la idea de inmediato. De cualquier forma seguía sin comprender la dificultad del juego, ya había visto como son los movimientos, si sólo se trataba de repeticiones en el tablero no había mucha ciencia en ello ¿o sí?  
Suzaku era un mapa en el que todos podían leer las rutas que tomaban sus pensamientos, o así lo veía Lelouch, se notaba que subestimaba el juego y se le notaba un aburrimiento por ese hecho. Ya empezaría con el reto real.  
-Hay varias formas y estrategias que puedes hacer para ganar el juego mezclando los movimientos de las piezas, lo importante es que si dominas los puntos básicos tendrás la ventaja sobre tu oponente- Ante cada palabra que decía, Suzaku trataba de seguirle el paso y no perderse ningún detalle. Hasta aquí todo le parecía fácil o eso pensaba.  
-Y supongo que para ganar el juego debo matar a tu rey. Ya está, empecemos Lelouch- Estaba por tomar un peón y hacer su primer movimiento, pero su compañero lo detuvo.  
-No, el Rey no se mata, se captura- El pequeño japonés entornó los ojos pensando en que el pequeño instructor se tomaba en serio estas cosas.  
-Es igual, ¿qué importa si muere o no el Rey al final del juego? total ya habrá terminado- Comentó Suzaku sin importancia.  
-Son términos Suzaku, pero verás que en una guerra sí que es importante. Hace muchos años, en una guerra, el que comandaba uno de los ejércitos murió en plena batalla, sus colaboradores más cercanos que se percataron de este hecho, supieron que si dejaban que el ejército se enterara de que el que les guiaba había muerto, sin duda, decaería el ánimo de los hombres llevándoles a una derrota segura. Así que lo que hicieron fue atar al hombre al caballo que siempre le acompañó y lo hicieron galopar a lo largo del campo de batalla, su ejército al verlo pasar se reanimó y continuaron la lucha con más energía, sin sospechar en ningún momento que aquel comandante había encontrado su final horas antes. Ganaron esa batalla y claro, después todos supieron lo que pasó (1). Una victoria, algo amarga pero victoria al fin y un hecho que desperdició el enemigo, dado que justamente, de haberlo capturado, su ejército no habría podido hacer nada al respecto y al ver a su capitán atrapado se habrían rendido por falta de un líder que los organizara- Ante la explicación, Suzaku hizo una mueca a la cual respondió Lelouch con una sonrisa de satisfacción.  
-Está bien, entiendo, el rey se debe capturar y el juego termina- Había que darle la razón, su argumento no parecía tener falla.  
-Bien, aclarado este punto comencemos entonces…

2017 ATB.

Las fuerzas de Britannia habían sido desplegadas por el Ghetto, matando a cuanto civil se encontraban. Hombres, mujeres y niños, no había distinción en esa masacre, toda esa gente no era más que estorbo en el objetivo de encontrar el "arma" que había sido robada.  
Qué más daba si la gente era inocente, gente que ignoraba totalmente la razón del ataque y que sólo podían tratar de ocultarse para salvar sus desdichadas vidas. Que más daba perder una sección como esa, de las cuales, había otras tantas regadas en el mundo. No había importancia en nada de eso, las órdenes dadas por el príncipe eran órdenes que se acataban hasta el final, y la gente no debía replicar si su destino era morir por Britannia, la voz del pueblo no haría gran cosa contra la voz de las armas de fuego, pues la del pueblo se ve totalmente opacada hasta ser silenciada. Esto es lo que había, sin más ni menos. Que más daba para Britannia todo esto. Sólo hasta que de pronto hubo algún tipo de organización en los que componían la resistencia, de la cual, ni ellos y ni Britannia esperaban que esta nueva pieza habría de hacer un desajuste en la balanza.  
Las armas retumbaban en todo aquel escenario de ruinas, cuerpos se apilaban, uno tras otro. En medio de aquello, Kallen, Ohgi y sus demás compañeros se refugiaron en una bodega junto con varias personas que salvaron en el trayecto, había una atmósfera de miedo acumulado con desesperación, si alguna brigada los encontraba…Pero el pensarlo era demasiado tarde, las puertas se abrieron entrando así una parte del ejército de Britannia con una sonrisa de victoria. No es que encontraran el objetivo, pero era una satisfacción para ellos deshacerse de personas que no valían la pena al no pertenecer al imperio, propiamente dicho. Kallen supo de inmediato que era tiempo de reunirse con su hermano Naoto, y aunque sabía que moriría de alguna forma similar en batalla, esperaba ver un cambio antes de que sucediera. Cerró los ojos esperando sentir las balas que la matarían con sus colegas, pero no llegó ese momento, por increíble que pudiera parecerle, el gobernador estaba dando la orden del alto al fuego y que los soldados ayudaran a todos. ¿Eso era acaso posible?

.

-¿Es todo?- Preguntó el gobernador.  
-Sí, fue perfecto- Se acercaba con cautela con un arma apuntando al que había hablado.  
-¿Qué sigue? ¿Debo cantarte una canción o ser tu oponente en el ajedrez?- El príncipe Clovis respondía con cierta ironía, una ironía que a Lelouch le dio cierta gracia por la situación.  
-Me trae recuerdos- Dijo mientras retiraba el casco que cubría su rostro revelando así su identidad a su medio hermano.  
Lo que aconteció después; un interrogatorio, el geass, una respuesta no satisfactoria y... Apuntó a la cabeza de Clovis y ante las súplicas de aquel individuo, Lelouch pensó, "No es el rey, él sólo es una pieza más del tablero así que…" La detonación se escuchó en la habitación y en los alrededores.  
La partida había comenzado y él había cobrado ya una de las piezas. No había ya vuelta atrás. Y ahora que sus manos estaban manchadas, desde ese momento, avanzaría por Nunnally, por Suzaku y por aquella vieja promesa de destruir a Britannia. Lo lograría.  
Caminó de vuelta a la academia Ashford pensando en las posibilidades que acontecerían, y ante esto sólo un pensamiento pudo salir de sus labios. "Es su turno. Juegan las blancas"

... Continuará.

(1) Referencia al Poema del Mio Cid.

…

Nota: Primero que nada, disculpen la tardanza en subir este siguiente capítulo, se me presentó un trabajo con el que no contaba. Pero bueno, gracias a todos los que leyeron y los que comentaron, me animan mucho a escribir.

Que por cierto, ya estoy escribiendo el siguiente, así que espérenlo pronto para los que deseen continuarlo.

Saludos y felices lecturas.


End file.
